


i am not able to offer you emotional support at this time

by relationshipcrimes



Series: prompt fics 1 [9]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relationshipcrimes/pseuds/relationshipcrimes
Summary: Minako refuses to let other people worry about her, which is convenient, because Aigis, as an anti-Shadow weapon, does not worry.
Relationships: Aigis/Arisato Minako
Series: prompt fics 1 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649317
Comments: 5
Kudos: 119





	i am not able to offer you emotional support at this time

It is sometimes the case that Minako will have unusual dreams and wake up in a cold sweat, which she will brush off with a cheerful smile and a self-deprecating joke; and it is sometimes the case that Minako will stay up all night, fiddling with her MP3 player, replaying the same songs and staring at the wall, to deny the entire event ever occurred with another cheerful smile and self-deprecating joke. Aigis does not yet have a program to hold interest in why Minako continually suffers sleepless nights and denies the phenomenon, but she has thoroughly incorporated two aspects of the situation into her operations: firstly, that Takeba, Iori, Kirijo, and Sanada would be more suspicious if she denied the incidents outright, and that Minako never does, only admits the incident and then moves the conversation right along, which all of them seem to take without much questioning; secondly, that Aigis is forbidden from bringing up the matter.

"But I am only concerned for your wellbeing," says Aigis, in the middle of Minako shoving a piece of toast into the toaster for breakfast.

"Ahh, one or two sleepless nights here and there won't do anything," says Minako, waving a hand and cracking open the fridge for the iced coffee and butter. "I promise I'm quite used to it. It happens now and then, for all sorts of reasons! Especially around finals weeks--pulling all-nighters is more common than you'd think."

"The commonality of an 'all-nighter' does not make it more healthy for you."

"No, no--I'm saying it's nothing to be worried about," says Minako soothingly, and then nearly tips over her own coffee mug.

"I do not experience worry," says Aigis, which is perhaps less than technically true considering the way Minako then proceeds to nearly drop the butter, fumble a save, and then drop the butter knife in the process. Coordination must be low. Humans really do need their sleep. "My concern is your performance in Tartarus."

"Oh! Well, that's a relief," says Minako, and laughs. "Then do me a favor? Just don't tell anyone else about it, okay? They won't understand."

"Understand?"

"That it's nothing. My performance in Tartarus won't fall, I promise. You can count on me," she says, and beams with a little salute.

"Why is that a relief?" Aigis asks.

Minako smiles. The toaster _dings_ and the toast pops to the surface. "I just don't want to make anyone worry," says Minako, and then finally, finally knocks over the entire jug of iced coffee with her elbow, which Aigis promptly snatches out of midair.

"Understood," says Aigis, and Minako beams, like Aigis is the only person in the world.

*

Therefore, because Aigis has agreed not to worry, she does not go to Minako's room the next time she wakes up from a bad nightmare out of worry. She goes to inform her that she is going to get Takeba, who will be equipped to worry in Aigis's stead.

"Don't!" says Minako sharply. She says it like a field leader order, like it's a matter of life or death, and there's an immediate threat in the vicinity. Aigis's sensors do not detect a threat in the immediate vicinity. Minako is acting irrationally as a result of emotion, but as per usual, with enough force and conviction that she can make even a robot like Aigis wonder if her sensors are mistaken.

"It will be best if someone is able to offer you emotional support--"

" _No_ ," says Minako. Her red eyes are signal flares in the dark.

"Your safety can and does override your wishes."

"I'm fine. I am fine. You said you wouldn't worry about me."

"I am not worrying about you. I am electing to get Takeba so she can worry about you."

"No, no, I--I'll be fine. I _am_ fine! I don't need Yukari to worry about me. She has enough on her plate with her father and Mitsuru and..." Minako scrapes hair away from her face, and grimaces at the sweat that comes off. "...Aigis, just... stay with me."

"I am an anti-Shadow weapon. I am not able to offer you emotional support at this time."

"No, um... think of it like a safety thing. You have to keep me safe, right?"

"I must ensure your wellbeing, health, and safety. There is no immediate threat in the viciinity. Your wellness would be improved should someone offer you empathy."

"And I said I don't need someone to worry about me. You said you wouldn't worry about me." Minako wipes her hand clean on her shirt, then sticks it out, like an order. "I know what I'm doing, Aigis. Just stay, okay?"

"I am not able to offer you emotional support at this time."

"It's fine. Come on."

After a long moment, Aigis shoves the sentence into the command box, and takes Minako's hand. "I am not able to offer you emotional support at this time," Aigis repeats.

"Okay. Um--I don't know if you're okay with this, or--or if you can feel uncomfortable, or if you can refuse, but... can you just... stay with me for tonight?"

"I regularly stay in this room to watch you sleep," says Aigis.

Minako giggles, but it sounds... odd. Not bubbly and bright like her usual giggles. Sounds wet. Resigned. "Then maybe I'll feel safer knowing you're here," she says, and folds her fingers between Aigis'.

Minako lies back down on the pillow, her hair arrayed out around her shoulders, the open V-neck of her pajamas framing smooth moonlight skin just below Aigis' face. "You can lie down with me," says Minako, which is probably not a command but Aigis shoves into the command box again, so that they're lying face to face. Under the covers, Minako's fingers lace between Aigis', her nails scraping the soft back of Aigis's cloth synthetic skin. Aigis cannot feel Minako's hand under the hollow end-points of her gun-barrel fingers.

"Is this... enough?" Aigis asks.

"It's perfect as long as I get to hold your hand," says Minako. She looks, even sound, more content. Which is odd, because Aigis is a robot, who is neither worried about Minako nor able to offer empathy and emotional support.

"Should I be worried?" Aigis asks.

"You promised you wouldn't be. Don't."

"Understood," says Aigis. Minako closes her eyes, and breathes deep into her pillow. Her whole body sags into the mattress, a construction of flesh and blood, next to Aigis's mannequin form full of bolts and bullets. The mattress is cold on Aigis' end.

"I am not able to offer you emotional support at this time," Aigis whispers.

"Shhh," says Minako quietly, without opening her eyes. "Go to sleep."

Not a command, Aigis determines. Aigis' duties for Minako's welfare take priority. When the sun rises, Aigis is still there, watching the steady rise of Minako's chest, the tension in her eyes, measuring how, even as Minako enteres the deepest REM sleep, Minako's nails on Aigis's hand could rip a real human's skin clear through.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter [@r_crimes](https://twitter.com/r_crimes)  
> tumblr [@akechicrimes](http://akechicrimes.tumblr.com)


End file.
